Eternal Starlight
by Meredy90
Summary: Three years have passed after the war against Chaos. After years of absence, the Starlights return to earth as the famous Three Lights. Their sudden return surprises many, except one. With Mamoru unable to fulfill his duty as both a boyfriend and protector, Seiya returns to claim his beloved odango. This time, for good. Can destiny be changed by one act of love?
1. Intertwined Lights

**Author's Note: **Hello Fanfiction universe! Especially to all the Moonies out there! Meredy here and this is my first time making a Sailor Moon fanfiction! To make it clear, I am not a hardcore Moonie. I have only watched Queen Beryl's arc and the Stars arc. However, I know all of the main soldiers and have an idea on their background and who they are. So anyway, I hope you will support this new fanfiction series of mine! I really did my best to bring out the essence of the characters and basically tried to give you all a nice beginning for this series. Fingers crossed that I didn't go out of character? hehe!

All of you might have noticed that I did not use the Starlight's civilian names, just a quick note. **The Sailor Starlights and their civilian selves do not hold the same feelings, this also applies to all the sailor senshi involved in this fanfiction.** By that, I mean their feelings as their civilian selves are not the same to the feelings when their transform into soldiers. I know it's a bit confusing, but don't worry, it will be easier to understand once I explain it in the story! I hope you all like the first chapter! Reviews, Follows and Shares are very much appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Intertwined Lights**

"_Taking me high up where I've never been before"_

It was surprising that three years can easily come and go. It felt only yesterday that the sailor soldiers were facing Chaos and were putting their lives on the line to protect their last hope; Sailor Moon. One soldier in particular couldn't get Sailor Moon out of her mind. _Odango._ It had been quite a while since Sailor Star Fighter, better known as Seiya, had the chance to see her adored dumpling face to face. She could never forget the day they said their goodbyes. The way Usagi had looked at her, how she smiled so warmly as she bid them farewell. _I miss you, odango. _Whose feelings were really in play? Was it Seiya Kou, or was it Star Fighter? She had a hard time figuring it out herself. At first she had believed these feelings only came because she carried the heart of a man when she was "Seiya". But it seemed that Sailor Moon drew not only Seiya to her light, but even the soldier that hid behind him. Fighter leaned against the balcony's edge, gazing at the stars that lightened the galaxy. With the time that had passed, Kinmoku was rebuilt and the civilization on the planet was restored. Through the leadership of their princess, Kakyuu and with the assistance of Sailor Galaxia, Kinmoku had returned to its former glory. Everything was back to normal. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. But the people were no longer who they were before.

Fighter closed her eyes, letting out a wary sigh. She took out a pink envelope that was covered with hearts and rabbits. She opened it, pulling out a letter that read:

_Dear Seiya,_

_How are you? Is Kinmoku doing alright? How's everyone there? Life on Earth is still the same as always. Did you know, we're going to college already! Everyone's all set with their careers. Especially Ami-chan! She wants to become a doctor, so she's really working hard right now. I bet you're going to ask what I'm taking right? Well, I haven't exactly decided yet..._

A light chuckle escaped Fighter's lips as she saw the poorly drawn emoticon at the end of the sentence. "You haven't changed at all, haven't you odango?" She continued reading the letter. Reading all about what had recently happened to Usagi and her friends these past few weeks. What probably made Usagi's letters amusing was that she never let the tiniest details out. However, no one knew that Seiya and Usagi had been keeping contact until now. It was their own little secret. One they chose not to disclose to their companions. But Maker and Healer, even Kakyuu, knew about Fighter's affections towards the moon princess. Though they didn't know how deep those feelings had gone. There was always one part in the letter that Fighter couldn't stop rereading over and over. It tugged her heart quite often and the words wouldn't leave her mind even as she slept.

_Hey, Seiya... I'm sorry for being insensitive when you left. Minako-chan and Rei-chan scolded me really harshly because of what I said to you. I didn't realize there was a meaning to what I said. _

An emoticon was drawn next to the period, a weeping emoticon.

_But you know, about what you said to me before... about being good enough... I think you will always be good enough. So... I hope we can see each other again soon, okay? I miss you... Seiya. _

_-Tsukino Usagi_

The Starlight held the letter close to her lips, closing her eyes as she quietly absorbed Usagi's last few words. _We will see each other again. It's a promise, odango._

"Fighter, there you are!" said a familiar voice.

Fighter perked up, immediately stuffing the letter back to its envelope. She turned around, her eyes fixed on the two figures that began to approach her.

"Maker! Healer!" she called back, meeting them halfway through the hall.

"We've been looking for you! The Princess wants to see us." Healer said, a little annoyance mixed in her tone. Fighter always had the habit of disappearing from their sight and it didn't seem to change even after they came back to Kinmoku. Something that she and Healer had always fought about.

"See us? What's the matter?" Fighter asked, diverting her attention to Maker who smoothly answered her question.

"We don't know either. She told us to come find you and meet her in the throne room."

Without further delays, Fighter nodded and the trio made their way to see their beloved princess. The throne room was particularly simple, a wide hall with a single throne placed at the middle. Simple decorations of gold and red were displayed around the premises, but the center remained bare from any embellishments. Upon feeling their presence, Kakyuu rose from her seat and greeted her warriors with a smile. The Starlights kneeled before their princess, bowing their heads as they acknowledged her.

"You called for us, princess?" Maker asked, the trio looking up to the maiden.

"Yes I did. Please rise, all of you." And so they did.

The princess clasped her hands together, her smile becoming warmer as if it was implying good news.

"You look pleased, princess. Did something good happen?"

Kakyuu happily nodded. "It has been three years since we've seen our friends from Earth." She began, immediately taking Fighter's attention. "Do any of you miss that planet?"

There was a brief pause, the Starlights looked at each, unsure on what to say. They did not expect their princess to ask such a question. It had been quite a while since they heard the word "earth" being brought up to a conversation. It brought a wave of mixed emotions to the Starlights. Taking a deep breath, it was Fighter who spoke first as she stepped forward.

"I will admit, I do miss being an idol." she said, looking back at her companions who exchanged nods before they responded.

"The same for me. The people there are annoying, but I do miss the liveliness of their world." Healer added as she took a step.

"I too, miss the place. I was very fond of the amount of support they had given us during our career." Maker finished, aligning herself with the rest of them.

"Why the sudden question, princess?" Fighter couldn't help but feel a small amount of excitement fill her veins. Was it time? Will she see her odango again?

Kakyuu gazed at Maker, then to Healer and lastly to Fighter. "Well, I've planned this for a while now. Why not go visit Earth?" she suggested, her smile unwavering. "I'm very sure everyone there misses you all."

Fighter's heartbeat quickened as the Starlights looked at their princess wide-eyed. She was excited, she was more than willing to go, she would leave for Earth now if it was possible. _I can see her.._. was the thought that lurked in her mind as she heard her princess' words.

"But princess! Who will protect you?" Maker retorted, breaking Fighter from her thoughts.

"Exactly! How can we leave you here unprotected?" Healer added.

_They're right_. Fighter had a responsibility not only to her planet, but also to her princess. She was a soldier. How could she forget that?

She kept silent as they waited for Kakyuu respond and to their surprise, the maiden laughed.

"What's so funny, princess?" Fighter asked, confusion entering the minds of the Starlights.

"I knew you would all say that. That's why I had planned the trip very carefully." Kakyuu giggled, walking toward her three most trusted soldiers.

"Please do not worry about me. I have talked with Galaxia regarding this and she has agreed to give her protection to both me and Kinmoku." She explained, looking at the worried faces of the sailors.

"I promise you, I will be alright. You all have done so much for me and for Kinmoku, I believe it's time we return the favour."

"But princess! Even with Galaxia-sama's assistance, we can never be too sure if she can keep you safe. Who knows what underlying evil will approach us in the future!" Maker pleaded. She had always been the one with a strong sense of responsibility. In fact, she was the most passionate amongst the Starlights. There were no excuses when it involved her duties as a soldier.

"Please, listen." Kakyuu took hold of Maker's hand, holding it warmly in hers. "I understand your concerns. But for once, why not reward yourselves with your own happiness?"

Kakyuu's statement took them aback, rendering the trio speechless. "Our own happiness..." Fighter echoed beneath her breath. When was the last time they had done something for themselves? This has left them to ponder, to think about all the years that have come and gone. The Starlights had always fulfilled their missions, had always thought about the well-being of their princess and their home. But along the way, it seemed they had forgotten to fulfil one mission. A mission for themselves.

"Fighter, Healer, Maker." Kakyuu said softly, "Please. Consider this offer. For all the years of service you have surrendered to me and Kinmoku. Even just for this lifetime, follow where you heart is leading you to go."

The trio looked at each other, still finding it hard to find the right words to say.

"I'll give you time to consider my offer. I understand that this is something that needs time to take in. Why don't you three talk about it for now and you can come see me when you're ready with your answer. How does that sound?" Kakyuu let Maker's hand go, stepping back as she motioned to leave.

"We appreciate it, princess." Maker thanked, the Starlights lightly bowing their heads as Kakyuu began to walk away.

The trio made their way to Fighter's room, sitting on the round couch covered in black leather. They sat in silence for a while, trying to absorb what Kakyuu had said to them. Maker could see the distress their eyes, which made her opted to talk first.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked, looking at her two companions.

Fighter closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh before she opened them again. "I don't know. I want to go, but I don't want to leave our princess either." She replied, slumping against the couch. There were many things that filled her mind, conflicting thoughts that made her confused on what to do.

"Can't the princess just come with us to Earth?" Healer suggested.

"She can't do that. Kinmoku will be left without its princess again; no one will be here to lead the people." The brunette explained, making Healer cross her arms as she grunted.

"Why did the princess have to bring this up?"

The three fell silent once more, conflicted on their duties as soldiers and their personal feelings as their human counterparts. What were they supposed to do? They knew that each choice had a consequence, but which among them had a lighter punishment? Happiness awaits them on Earth, but they are bounded by duty. A duty they cannot easily take for granted. These thoughts made Fighter frustrated. _What we want is so close, but there's always something getting in the way. _

She gazed at the ceiling, staring at the chandelier that hanged above them. "Do you think princess is... trying to help us?" Fighter suddenly said, gaining Healer and Maker's attention.

"Help us? With what, Fighter?" Maker inquired.

"With our happiness."

"Are you saying we should go to Earth and abandon her?" Healer snapped which irritated Fighter.

"I didn't say that! I just think maybe she wants us to decide something for ourselves." She snapped back, crossing her arms as her brows furrowed.

"You're just saying that because you want to see that Usagi girl."

Healer was testing Fighter's patience, and she didn't like it one bit. _Again with that! _She mentally yelled, her irritation slowly becoming anger.

"Don't bring odango into this. It has nothing to do with her!" Fighter boomed, her uproar surprising Maker.

"It does have something to do with her! Look at how you're acting right now!"

Maker rubbed her temples as she gave an exasperated sigh. "Both of you-" Just as she was about to bring a stop to the two's little bicker fest, she was cut off by Fighter's comeback.

"Look who's talking! As if you wouldn't do the same to see Minako-chan again."

Maker turned her attention to their silver-haired companion, who stared at Fighter with widened eyes as she was unable to answer back. A triumphant smile was on Fighter's face as she leaned back on her seat, knowing that she had hit the mark with her comeback.

"Healer, is that true?" the brunette inquired.

A soft blush crept on her companion's face as Healer looked away. "Shut up."

"See? Admit it. You want to go back to Earth just as much as I do." Fighter gloated.

"My, my. It seems that both of you are blinded by your desires." Maker commented, which made Healer snap her head back at her.

"Don't act like you don't have a thing with that Usagi girl's friend. I've seen you two together a lot of times!"

It was Maker's turn to blush, which surprised not only Fighter but even Healer as well. "It was supposed to be a joke... Maker... you like her?" Healer said, dumbfounded with the new revelation.

"It's not what you think! I'm merely fond of her." She coughed, bringing a wave of silence amongst them. They looked at each other, bursting into laughter as they realized their feelings.

"Look at us, fighting over things like these." Maker giggled, looking back at her comrades.

"Earth has changed us a lot."

The trio looked at each other and silently smiled. It was indeed true, but it wasn't the planet that had changed them, it was the people in it. They could remember the day they had landed on Earth, the only thing in their mind was to find their Princess, and that was it. They didn't care for the people around them, they only thought about their goal. The Starlights didn't sing for their fans, but sang only for their Princess. But that soon changed on the day Fighter had crossed paths with Sailor Moon. From that day onwards, the Starlights faced many trials and began to change slowly. From their mindsets and personal beliefs, the people they met on Earth had left the biggest impact unto their lives.

Maker stood from her seat, taking Healer and Fighter's attention. "I'm going back to my room. I want to think this offer through."

Healer also stood as she heard Maker's decision. "Me too. I think we should figure out our decision on our own. Without each other butting in."

Fighter got up, showing her two companions out. "Yeah. I'll be doing the same." She agreed, opening the door for them.

"This is goodnight then, Fighter." Maker said, giving a small smile. She and Healer motioned to leave when Fighter suddenly spoke out.

"Hey. I hope all of us will come to an agreement on what to do. But, I really want to go back to Earth. That's how I feel."

"Let's meet the princess two nights from now. By then, I'm sure all of us will come to a decision." Maker suggested, to which both Healer and Fighter agreed. As the two finally left, Fighter closed the door behind her and went to lie down on her bed. She had taken her accessories off, leaving only her top and bottom on as she hugged unto one of her pillows. She faced the window door, gazing at the stars that twinkled along their skies. _Seiya!_

The image of Usagi haunted Fighter, making her turn to the other side. _Odango._ She has never forgotten what she had promised the moon princess, and that was to remember her in all her days. Her long golden hair that was twirled into the cute signature buns, the expressive blue eyes that made Fighter feel that she could see right through her in any given moment. Why would she forget? How could she forget? The sailor soldier closed her eyes, reminiscing her times with Usagi as Seiya.

The times Usagi had scolded her, cried for her, smiled for her, they were tiny pieces of an unforgettable memory. She remembered the time they had encountered Sailor Iron Mouse, where she had pulled Usagi close to her as the lights went out. All she wanted to do was to protect her, keep her close and away from any danger. The warmth she exuded still lingered within Fighter, even after the amount of years that had passed. It lingered in her veins, in her heart.

"I want to see you so badly, odango." Fighter hugged the pillow tighter, quietly falling into a peaceful sleep.

In the quarters of the other two soldiers, they too were restless. Maker was sitting on her favourite chair with a book in hand. It was actually a book that Ami had lent her when she was learning about astronomy. As she gazed upon the words, she could silently hear Ami's voice dictating each word. As if she was there, telling her all about the subject. Maker closed the book as she sighed, leaning back on her chair gazing at the ceiling. "What a mess. What have you done to me, Mizuno-san?"

It wasn't like she was expecting an answer. But she knew that over the short period of time they had together, she had grown fond of Ami. She was one of the only people who could keep up with her intellect, and even outsmart her at some point. The memory of their first fight began to replay in Maker's mind. She remembered it well, when she had given the blue-haired darling the cold shoulder when their opinions regarding love and science were clashing. She did ask herself, why did she save Ami that day? The irony of it all, she didn't quite understand either. For someone so smart, Maker felt completely naive over her own feelings.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she got up from the chair, leaving the book on the small table next to it. She prepared herself for bed, looking outside her window before slipping unto the covers. _I wonder if you seek my presence as well, Mizuno-san._

Healer was sprawled on her bed, her hair spreading across the mattress as she stared at the ceiling. She let out a frustrated grunt. "It's all your fault, Minako." She complained, twisting and turning on her bed as she took hold of one of her pillows. "Why am I so worked up over that idiot?"

Why was she? She and Minako had shared a few good moments and a few bad ones as well. But it has never crossed to her mind that the diva could leave an impression on her. Minako was noisy and incredibly nosy with their affairs during their arrival. Healer remembered the many times Minako had tried to ask her out on dates but only got rejected each time. _She's pushy, noisy and annoying._ Healer told herself, hugging the pillow as she laid flat on her back. _But she's also passionate, radiant and strong._ The day Minako had impressed her during her audition to become an idol, Healer could not forget the look in Minako's eyes. She may seem to be an airhead, but the girl had a lot of determination which became her strength and made her shine in the audition. "Ugh!" Healer plopped the pillow on her head, becoming more confused and frustrated with herself. _What's wrong with me? _She took the pillow off her face and placed it to her side as she turned over to the left. She had closed her eyes and tried to keep the worrying thoughts out as she attempted to get a good night's sleep. There were a lot of things to take in.

The days had come and gone and the Starlights had call to meet Kakyuu in the throne room. They had secluded themselves from one another for the past three days, thinking and considering which option they should take. In fact, the past three days felt like the longest three days the trio had experienced. But now, it was time. They could only hope that what they decided on, was the right decision to choose. The three of them stood before the princess, giving a light bow as she greeted them.

"Have you all come up with a decision?" Kakyuu asked, gazing at her Starlights.

"We've thought about it carefully, princess." Maker began. "We had talked about our final decision yesterday and we believe this is for the best."

Kakyuu nodded as Healer stepped in to speak. "We take our role as your protectors seriously, princess. There is nothing more important to us than keeping you and Kinmoku safe. Our duties as your soldiers has always been our priority."

The princess closed her eyes briefly; she could tell what decision they had chosen. She wasn't sure yet, but she knew it was leaning to what she assumes it to be. Finally, Fighter stepped forward. She gazed upon Kakyuu directly in the eye as she spoke.

"We've decided, princess."


	2. Reunited Worlds

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I'm very thankful for all the wonderful reviews you guys have left on my first chapter. I'm very glad that I somehow got you interested in the story. I'm sorry that there's no intense Seiya x Usagi action yet, but I'm hoping you all will be patient enough to follow the story until it comes out! I promise I'll make it worth the wait. Haha! Just to let you guys know, the **updates are scheduled to be released every SATURDAY.** That's also on a weekly basis. Expect new chapters to be uploaded either before Saturday or on Saturday. I'll be meeting my deadlines, don't worry! So anyway, here were are at chapter 2! I hope you all like it! As usual, I highly appreciate reviews and your thoughts on the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Reunited Worlds**

"_You're just a hideaway, you're just a feeling"_

"We will go back to Earth."

A big smile formed on Kakyuu's face as she clasped her hands together. "I'm so happy to hear that!" she rejoiced, "I had a feeling that my assumptions were right."

"When can we visit?" Fighter asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Right now, actually." A familiar voice echoed in the room, which made the trio turn around to see who had spoken. To their surprise, it was the person they had least expected to visit.

"Galaxia-sama!" they said in unison.

"It's nice to see you all again." The soldier acknowledged with a smile, her armor radiating the room. She had been completely freed from Chaos' grasps thanks to Sailor Moon. It was a brutal battle, but the good was triumphant. Galaxia no longer had the evilness present in her eyes, she had warmth and love etched in them instead. The Starlights found it hard to believe that this was the woman that had destroyed their planet years ago. But they knew it wasn't truly her doing, she was only used as a tool to do Chaos' bidding. Galaxia began to approach them, her warmth becoming more soothing as she came closer.

"Galaxia has prepared the portal that will take you to Earth." Kakyuu explained, joining the group. "I told her to come when you called to meet me."

"You've been anticipating our answer, haven't you princess?" Maker commented, earning a chuckle from Kakyuu.

"I believe this is enough talk, your friends await you." She replied, leading them to the palace's main courtyard. There was a long beam of light in the middle that extended endlessly into the galaxy. Galaxia stood near it, gently reaching toward the light as it glowed into a shade of gold upon her touch.

"This will take you directly to Earth. All you have to do is step into the beam." Galaxia instructed.

The trio nodded, turning around to face their princess as they knelt before her. "Princess, you are our most important lady. If anything goes wrong, we will immediately come back to you." Fighter said, exuding a sense of duty in her words.

"Yes. It doesn't matter how, rest assured we will be by your side when you need us." Maker added.

Kakyuu gave them a light nod, signalling them to rise. "I know I can rely on all of you, so don't worry. Only focus on spending your time well on Earth and making the most out of it."

"When you're ready, step inside the beam." Galaxia said, the trio slowly approaching her. They nodded, they were just a step away from the planet they had wished to visit for so long. Taking a deep breath, the Starlights walked into the beam; disappearing into the golden light. As the light began to disappear, Galaxia joined Kakyuu near the entrance.

"Is this really alright?" the soldier of Solitude was no longer in her radiant armor as she approached the princess. Her hair was let down, a long trail of gold that faded into a deep shade of pink flowed behind her. The armor was replaced by a cream gown that swayed gracefully with each step Galaxia took.

"It's going to be fine. I believe in our friends on Earth. I believe in Sailor Moon." Kakyuu chimed, a smile forming on her lips. The two rulers looked beyond the Kinmoku skies, gazing at the stars that twinkled in the darkness. _Be happy, all of you._

There was a flash of bright light as the Starlight entered the beam. They had closed their eyes and upon opening them again, they were in the familiar streets of Tokyo. The trio looked at each other. They were no longer in their uniforms; instead they were in the civilian clothes they had used when they previously came to Earth. _It's been so long._ Fighter thought, looking at the palm of his hand.

"Where are we?" Yaten asked, looking around.

"It seems that we're at the park." Taiki replied, reaching to touch Seiya's shoulder.

"What do you plan to do?"

A smirk lurked on Seiya's lips as he looked over his shoulder. "Call her, of course."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go out Luna!" Usagi yelled, throwing a pillow at her feline guardian, who stumbled back.<p>

"Geez Usagi-chan! You haven't done anything these past two days. Vacation is almost over!" the cat replied, exasperated.

"Hmph!" The moon princess hugged one of the pillows on her bed, looking away from Luna as she gazed outside her window. The sun was already setting, the skies turning into a combination of brown and orange hues. In their college, Usagi had received a week of semestral break. But instead of taking the opportunity to hang out with her friends, she had been cooped up in her house for two days straight. It wasn't like she didn't want to see everyone, that was the problem, she couldn't see them. Ami was busy with medical school, Rei was enjoying her Philosophy course, Makoto was working hard in culinary school and Minako was occupied with both her idol career and performing arts studies. Realizing how everyone had decided on what they wanted to do in life, it made Usagi feel left out. She has yet to decide on what kind of path she will take, except of course, being a bride and all. But she knew far too well that no one was going to seriously believe that she'll become a bride after she graduates. She had taken up a normal business course, with the irony that she hated math.

Usagi let out a deep sigh. _Everyone is so distant_. She thought, pulling herself up as she sat on her bed. There were many things that kept lurking in her mind, thoughts that bothered her and made her worried. Usagi could hear Luna scolding her at the background, but her attention was fixed on the picture that was placed on top of her desk. _Mamo-chan..._ it had been a long while since they had come in contact with each other. Mamoru was busy with his research in America and rarely responded to any of Usagi's letters. She wrote to him every week, but would only receive one or two replies out of four. _I'm so lonely, Mamo-chan..._

"That's why you need to go out. Are you listening Usagi?" Luna asked, moving closer to where Usagi was as she sat on the floor. "Usagi-"

The cat paused, becoming silent as she could see the sadness that dwelled in her princess' eyes. She looked at Serenity, and then over to the direction where she was staring. The celestial guardian couldn't help but feel a tiny tinge of sorrow in her heart, whenever Usagi looked at that picture, she always lost her usual warmth.

"Ne, Usagi-chan. Everything will be okay. Mamoru will come visit during Christmas, he promised you didn't he?" the cat said, in attempts to lighten the mood.

The princess nodded, looking away from the picture. "Yes. He told me he'll come home, but he didn't promise..."

"Usagi-cha-"

The phone began to ring, interrupting Luna as she was about to respond. Usagi immediately got off her bed, motioning to go downstairs. "I'll get the phone first Luna, I'll be back." The sound of her footsteps against the wooden platforms filled the room as she went down. Reaching the phone, Usagi placed her hand on the machine, pausing a bit as she waited for the next ring. _I wonder who's calling, maybe it's Ami-chan!_

As the phone rang for the fourth time, Usagi pulled the phone to her ear.

"Tsukino residence, Usagi speaking!" she greeted cheerfully.

There was silence on the other line, which began to make Usagi confused. _Is this a prank?_ She's hoping it isn't. A prank call was the last thing she needed.

"Hello-"

"Still energetic as ever, aren't you?"

Usagi paused, she could feel her heart beating faster as she heard the voice from the other line. _This voice... it can't be..._ She heard a chuckle, which brought her attention back to the call.

"Did I make you speechless, odango?"

_Odango._ There were only two people who had called Usagi that. One was of course, her beloved Mamoru, and the other one was long gone; or so she thought. She couldn't believe it, he was back. He was finally here after all these years. Usagi couldn't think, she was too excited, too happy that her feelings were just all over the place.

"Seiya!" she exclaimed out of the blue. Another laugh echoed from the other line.

"It's so good to hear your voice, odango." He replied, a little dreaminess present in his tone.

"When did you come back? How are you? Wait, where are you?"

Without realizing, Usagi continued to bombard Seiya with one question after another; giving him no time to respond to any of them.

"Hey, slow down! We just came back today." He began.

"We? Who's we?"

"Taiki and Yaten are also here with me. Are you doing anything-" just as Seiya was about to finish his sentence, Usagi had cut him off.

"No!" she immediately replied, holding the phone tighter as she kept it close to her ear.

The noise had made Luna curious, leading her to come downstairs to join Usagi on the phone. The feline sat beside the moon princess, looking up as she tilted her head to the side. "Usagi-chan? Who's that-"

"Shh! Not now Luna!" Usagi shushed, her full concentration set on the phone.

_My, I wonder who that is_ Luna thought, taken aback by Usagi's sudden remark. A chuckle had echoed back from the other end.

"Great! We're at Sweet Cafe right now-"

"I'll definitely go!" Another chuckle.

"We'll be waiting for you, odango. Oh and if you can, please invite everyone else. We'd like to see everyone again. Ja ne."

Then the line went dead. Usagi starred at the wall wide-eyed as the phone beeped. _Seiya... he's back... _Luna looked up at the blonde, confusion written all over her face.

"Usagi-chan, who was that?"

The moon princess put the phone down, keeping her silence. "Usagi...chan?" the feline became a bit worried, misinterpreting the silence as a sign of bad news. However, out of nowhere, Usagi swooped down and lifted Luna from the floor. She twirled her around, showing off the brightest smile the guardian has ever seen in days."Luna! The Starlights are back! They've returned!" Usagi rejoiced.

"The Starlights? H-how?" the feline questioned, becoming dizzy with the constant twirling.

"I don't know, but I'm meeting with them now!" Usagi dropped the cat on the floor, rushing back to her room to get ready. She grabbed her phone, dialling the numbers of Team Moon. After much gasping, squealing and shouting; it was only Ami and Makoto who could make it on short notice. Usagi had also called up Michiru, in hopes of inviting the outer senshi. Though she was gently rejected as "she and Haruka had missed each other and wanted to catch up" being the reason according to Michiru. But at the back of Usagi's mind, she was sure it was leaning towards something more than just "catching up"

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror, three years could indeed do a lot of changes to a person. She wore a long baby blue dress that reached her knees, matching it with a comfortable pair of white wedges. She accessorized with a simple handbag and opted for a light touch of make-up. Usagi felt more mature now, more feminine, she was never into these kind of things during her high school years. However, her hair was still tied into their usual buns, something that didn't change even after years had gone. _Alright! I'm ready!_

She took a deep breath and exhaled quietly, giving one last glance at the mirror before she checked her things. "Hm, I hope I didn't forget anything." She said, rummaging around her bag. A soft thud made her pause, making her look at the floor to see what had fallen. Her eyes stared at the little pink bear keychain that lied on the floor. Usagi bent down, taking the accessory into her hands. "This is..."

This was the bear Seiya had won in the crane game they played during their first date at the amusement park. A charm he had given her in return for agreeing to spend the day with him. But of course, during that time, they did not realize each other's identities yet. Usagi smiled and held the accessory tighter, a gush of good memories coming into her mind. _Yush!_ The young blonde got up, grabbed her bag and went rushing out of her house. Luckily, Usagi's sense of direction improved as she got older. Everyone believed she had learned her lesson when she missed out on several occasions all because she took the wrong train or bus. Which was a good thing, she was proud of herself for that. Usagi sat in front row seats of the bus, her bag placed on her lap. She had attached the keychain on the handle and the bear peeked out from the side. The smile on her face never wavered as she made her way to meet her long lost friends from the galaxy.

Sweet Cafe was a small yet classy cafe that was settled near the fashion district. Usagi and her friends had been to the place but rarely come back as the prices were not so student friendly. But they did however; meet at least once a month. As Usagi neared the cafe's entrance, she saw a familiar figure standing outside. She squinted her eyes a bit to get a clearer focus. Soon enough, she was running towards it at full speed. "Mako-chan!"

The brunette turned her head to the direction of Usagi's voice, and the moon princess came crashing into her. "Hey! Easy there Usagi-chan. It's nice to see you too!" Makoto laughed, catching her princess.

"I missed you so much!" Usagi replied teary-eyed.

"Hey! No crying." If there was one thing that Usagi was known for, it was crying at any given moment. She was still after all, everyone's cry baby princess. But strangely enough, everyone still loved her for it.

"Where's Ami-chan?" she asked, looking up at the tall woman.

"She's on her way. She said she'll be a bit late since she still had research to do."

"Oh, I see. Well then, let's go!"

Usagi half dragged Jupiter into the cafe, pulling her by the arm as they looked around for any signs of the Starlights. The cafe was particularly empty during weekdays and since it was already sundown, the flow of customers had began to lessen. The cafe was a mix of browns and yellows, the colors of coffee and tea. They had beautiful white furniture, with matching chairs and couches. You could say, it was like a little vintage house that smelled like roasted coffee beans. Which Usagi believed was one of the reasons why it was a very expensive cafe.

"Mako-chan! I don't see them! Do you think Seiya tricked me?" the moon princess said with a small trace of whining.

"Uhm, Usagi-chan..."

The bun head gazed at Makoto, who was pointing toward the secluded area of the cafe. She assumed it was the VIP area, seeing as though it was only the Three Lights occupying the wide space. Usagi made her way toward Makoto, following the direction of her finger. "What are you pointing at-"

That was when the burst of emotions happened. As Usagi gazed into the room, a pair of sapphire eyes met hers. She gazed into these eyes and the owner did the same with hers. She thought she would be excited to see them again, to see him. But why did she feel like crying? Usagi was slowly approaching the owner of the sapphire eyes who sat on the couch positioned at the opposite of her. He was looking at her, his complete focus and attention settled only on her. _My heart feels so warm... yet so painful. _Usagi thought.

"Usagi-chan?" Makoto called out, noticing that her best friend was beginning to walk towards the room. But just as she was about to hold Usagi's shoulder, the princess dashed down the hall. Makoto immediately chased after her, following close behind. "Hold on Usagi-chan!"

But the moon princess paid Jupiter's call no attention as she ran closer and closer to the room. He had stood up from his seat, his eyes expressing a deep sense of longing as he approached the entryway. Without a second to spare, Usagi flung herself on him as he easily caught her weight. "Seiya!"

They were caught in a tight embrace as Seiya nestled against Usagi's neck, keeping her close as they hugged. "I've missed you so much, odango." He whispered, giving the princess a light squeeze before pulling away.

"It's been so long... I never thought I'd see you again." Usagi replied, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

He smiled down at her, the same loving smile. Seiya reached out as he wiped the droplets away with his thumb, gently caressing Usagi's cheeks. "Hey, don't cry! This is supposed to be a happy reunion!" he said with a laugh, making the lady frown as she reached out to pinch his cheek.

"Don't make fun of me at a time like this!" Usagi fumed.

"Ow! I get it, I get it, odango." She didn't understand what she felt at the moment. To be able to hear and touch him again, it was like a surreal feeling. One day the Starlights left Earth with no guarantee of returning, and next thing they know they suddenly return before their eyes. It was a good feeling, it was a feeling of reuniting old bonds and strengthening the loose threads.

As Seiya rubbed the area Usagi had forcefully pinched with his hand, he took notice of the other guest. "Ah, Makoto-san!" he greeted, earning a light bow from the brunette.

"It's nice to see you again, Seiya-san!" she replied, with a smile.

"Oi! It's so noisy here."

Usagi and Makoto peeked behind Seiya, who stepped aside to give them a better view. "Yaten-kun! Taiki-san!" the girls said in unison, upon seeing the two other members of the famous Three Lights.

"Still a hyperactive bunch, I see." Taiki commented.

"And noisy." Yaten finished with his arms crossed.

The silver-haired member had left the impression that he was genuinely annoyed of the two girl's presence, making Usagi throw another fit. When in fact, he was just making fun of the cry baby princess.

"You're still gullible, bun head." A small smile was now on Yaten's lips as he said this. Everyone shared a nice laugh as they gathered around the couches. Just then, a waitress came into the room.

"Ah, what would you girls like? It's on us." Seiya said, offering the menu to the girls.

"I'm good, thank you." Makoto declined, making Seiya offer the menu to Usagi who surprisingly shook her head.

"It's alright, I don't feel like ordering anything at the moment."

Everyone looked at her strangely. Usagi never rejects an opportunity of free food, but upon noticing her eyes, the group knew that she didn't particularly come to the cafe to eat today. Nor did they. It was going to be a long evening.

"Oh! Ami-chan will be joining us shortly. She's running late because of her research papers." Usagi said, remembering that Ami was coming today as well. _I almost forgot about her_.

Yaten and Seiya quickly glanced at Taiki, who looked back at them slightly startled. The two were smirking at him, their faces literally implying "the girl you like is coming". He glared back at them, taking a sip from his tea. _Don't even dare._ Taiki thought, giving his bandmates a warning look. Seiya gave a grin, leaning back on the couch as he sat beside Usagi.

"So, where to start? We've got a lot of things to catch up on, odango."


	3. The Moon, The Star

**Author's Note: **Almooooost missed my deadline there. I'm sorry for posting this chapter late! I completely forgot that it was Saturday today and thought it was still Friday. (I blame university) But, as promised, here's the update for Eternal Starlight! This chapter is a bit shorter compared to my other two, but I'm pretty sure it will give you all a nice tickle in your feels. (Well, I hope it does) In this chapter, you'll get to see a little Taiki x Ami now which I had a lot of fun writing. These two are absolutely adorable! Please do like my **facebook page** which is** Meredy90**. I post all my updates there and you guys can easily contact me there too! Thank you so much for all your support and reviews! I deeply appreciate it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Moon, The Star**

"_You let my heart escape, beyond the meaning."_

It didn't take long until the group was absorbed into their own little world. They had begun to catch up with each other, sharing their experiences and asking about the events they had missed. As they had begun to share their tales, Ami joined them a few minutes later, wearing her usual university clothes composed of a pencil skirt and blouse. It was the Starlights who had a lot of particular stories to tell. They shared the story of how Kinmoku was rebuilt, who had helped them and occasional stories where they fought over the most ridiculous things. The girls also shared their experiences, telling them about their goals and how everyone began to realize them. The difference in their stories brought wonder to the Starlights, it was becoming clear that prior to being soldiers, they were nothing more than ordinary girls that went to school with their own dreams and ambitions. But just like the rest of them, destiny had decided their fate to be otherwise.

"After that, Usagi-chan had a bad stomach ache." Makoto said, the whole room being filled with laughter as Usagi frantically flailed around in embarrassment.

"That's why you shouldn't eat so much, odango!" Seiya teased, becoming teary-eyed as he was laughing more than he should have.

"You guys are the worst!"

A knock came from the door, silencing the group. It slowly creaked open, revealing who appeared to be the shop's manager. He politely bowed, folding his hands together as he approached Seiya. "Excuse me, Seiya-sama. I'm sorry to have bothered you and your friends, but it's closing time."

Taiki glanced at his watch and let out a sigh, a small smile lingering on his lips. "How time flies. It's already 8 o'clock."

"Already?" Seiya said in surprise, quickly apologizing to the clerk. "We'll be leaving shortly, put everything on our tab."

The group began to fix their things, checking their belongings before leaving the room. As they approached the main hall, the cafe still smelled like coffee and tea. The scent was a mix of roasted beans and burned leaves, probably reminding you of a nice day outside with a nice hot cup of coffee and maybe a few biscuits to go along with it. It was a cosy feeling, very homey and pleasant. As the group reached the entrance, the employees bowed and bid them farewell.

"I'll take you home, odango." Seiya offered, to which Usagi agreed. He couldn't help but feel a wave of relief as she accepted his offer. Things were a bit awkward, but they could work it out, he would do anything to make it work out. Seiya looked over to the rest of the group, eyeing both Yaten and Taiki.

"What's the plan?"

"I'm going to take the bus with Mako-chan." Ami responded with a smile, but Makoto quickly let out a gasp.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you. I'm staying over at a classmate's place today for homework. So I'll be walking since her house is just around the corner. I'm really sorry Ami-chan." The brunette folded her hands together as she bowed, making an apologetic gesture.

"It's alright! I understand. I can go home by myself." Mercury patted Makoto's back reassuringly, the smile on her face unwavering.

"I'll take you home."

There was a brief pause, everyone's attention directed to Taiki who maintained his cool and collected demeanour. This was a first, as usually he would be easily embarrassed by such things. A blush crept on Ami's cheeks as she heard the offer, squeezing the handle of her bag. One can only imagine how the handle was being suffocated by Ami's death grip. Two of Mercury's companions couldn't resist the urge to leer at her, standing beside her with mischievous grins on their faces. "Go on, Ami-chan. You wouldn't want to offend Taiki-san." Usagi said, nudging the blue-haired beauty who quietly gulped. "It's a rare opportunity." Makoto urged, nudging her from the other side.

"I-I appreciate your kindness, Taiki-san." Ami managed to say, her eyes glued to the sidewalk in attempts to avoid his gaze.

The others turned back to Taiki, who caught them off-guard by suddenly taking Ami's bag from her hands. The girl gasped in surprise, her face turning into a deep shade of crimson. "That's settled, and the rest of you?" he asked, his expression remaining passive. Seiya couldn't help but mentally snort at the scene. _He's surprisingly composed. _

"I guess I'm going home alone. Tch. Whatever." Yaten said in annoyance, seeing as though everyone was paired up for the day. "I'll see you guys at home. Don't make me wait or I'll lock you out."

The idol turned around to leave, waving his hand back at them."I guess I'll be heading off too. You guys take care!" Makoto gave them one last wave before she ran off to the next block, leaving behind the two couples.

"Shall we get going, Mizuno-san?" Taiki asked, looking at a flustered Ami who nodded in agreement. The two politely excused themselves as they went to the opposite direction, heading toward the bus terminal."Wow, it's a miracle that Taiki isn't freaking out." Seiya commented, placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"How come? It's just Ami." The princess replied in confusion, earning a laugh from Seiya.

"You haven't changed at all, odango. Come on, it's time for me to take you home."

The two ended up taking a detour at the park, the place where they met up for their first date three years ago. Seiya settled on one of the benches, patting the vacant seat next to him. "Let's take a break for a while."

The two sat in silence for a while, their minds being filled with endless thoughts and questions. They wanted to talk, but both of them feared of what the other would say. Seiya had leaned back, quietly gazing at the moon princess. His eyes gazed upon the honey blonde hair that cascaded beautifully over her shoulders, the expressive blue eyes that occasionally would glance at him; only to look away when she realized he caught her. He could clearly see, the slender form of a blooming woman yet his eyes lingered to the small pair of lips that were sweetly glossed. _Breathtaking._ He thought, his hand gently reaching out to her to caress her cheek.

"Seiya?"

The idol immediately flinched as he realized what he was doing, pulling his hand away as he covered up his deed with a grin. "Sorry, I just got a little distracted." The grin began to waver as he saw the look in Usagi's eyes, she wanted to talk to him.

"Hey, Seiya... about the letters..." Usagi began, playing with her fingers.

"I wanted to talk to you regarding that too, that's why I brought you here." Seiya immediately replied, turning to face the princess. "There's something I want to tell you... and I didn't put it in the letters because I wanted you to hear it from me, personally."

* * *

><p>It was a quiet trip home for Ami as Taiki had accompanied her up to her house. For the whole duration they were on the bus, neither of them had begun to talk. They approached the Mizuno household, stopping at the gate. "Well, this is my house. Thank you for taking me home Taiki-san." Ami said, giving a light bow.<p>

"It was no trouble." He replied, handing over Ami's bag. "I had a good time today."

"So did I. I'm happy to see you all again."

_That smile._ It was the same smile that had always lurked in Taiki's mind. Warm and inviting, Taiki could compare Ami's smile to a ray of sunshine in a cloudy day. She was always shining, the rays piercing through even the thickest clouds in his days. He was never skilled in expressing his feelings, he'd usually do so by making use of poetry, though only a handful of people could understand him. Coincidentally, Ami was one of those people to which he was thankful for. Never has he met anyone who could compete with his intelligence, her quick wit and intellect deeply attracted him. He could even say her knowledge aroused him.

Ami placed her hand on the small gate, motioning to go in. "I guess I'll see you around, Taiki-san?" she said, her voice breaking Taiki from his little reverie.

"Mizuno-san!" Taiki took hold of her hand on an impulse, which took them by surprise.

"Y-Yes Taiki-san?" Ami's cheeks were turning into a deep shade of pink, her eyes locked at the sight of him holding her hand. She began to feel nervous as her heart was beginning to pound loudly against her chest. Ami was not good in the intimate department. Sure, she wasn't oblivious to these things compared to Usagi. But just as she was knowledgeable on the topic, she was just as naive in the execution.

_There's no going back now._ Taiki took a deep breath before he spoke, his hold becoming firmer.

"Mizuno-san, I'm very happy that you decided to come today. I have been wanting to see you again." He slowly began, keeping the approach gentle.

"I do hope this will not be the last time I'll get to see you."

Ami immediately perked up, looking up to Taiki's deep purple eyes. Did she hear him right? It felt surreal to hear such words from him. _I must be in a dream._ She thought, scrambling to find the right to say.

"Of course not, we'll definitely meet again..." she managed to say, her voice soft and almost inaudible.

A smile had crept on Taiki's lips, her answer was more than enough to assure him that they were in a mutual understanding. It seemed like his days of questioning were finally over.

"I hope to see you soon, Mizuno-san." Taiki gently lifted Ami's hand as he bent over, raising it to his lips. He placed a tender kiss on the top of her hand, sliding his hand off as he pulled back. Much to his amusement, he was looking at a now flustered Ami whose face turned into velvet. _My, she seems to be even cuter in this state._

It appeared that Ami was at loss for words, her lips quivering from her nervousness. Her brain was still in the midst of processing the scenario that had just happened. Again, she scrambled to find the words to say, but this time the words wouldn't come out. Taiki gave a satisfied smile, placing his hands in his pockets as he gave Ami one last look.

"I'll be on my way then, excuse me." He said, walking passed the senshi as he began to make his way home. But just as he reached the corner of the street, Ami's voice ringed in his ears.

"If you're free this Friday, there's a new astronomy exhibit opening in town. If you'd like, maybe we can visit together." Taiki looked back, he was greeted by the determination in Ami's face. He noticed that her hands were curled into fists, finding her anxiousness a charm point.

"I'd like that. Please do give me the details." Taiki replied, signs of relief filling Ami's face as she heard his answer.

"Goodnight Taiki-san! Take care on your way home!" She waved at him, in which he gave a light nod in return.

"Goodnight, Mizuno-san." Then he continued on, his figure disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"So, about the letters." Seiya looked at Usagi directly in the eye as he spoke, searching for any hints of mutual understanding in the pair of blue orbs that gazed back at him.<p>

"Odango, the reason why I wrote back to you is because until now... my feelings..." he had began to trail off, a hint of embarrassment surfacing.

"Your feelings...?" Usagi asked, urging him to continue. The Starlight reached out to touch the princess' hand, holding it firmly as took a deep breath.

"My feelings have not changed. What I felt back then, are the same feelings I feel now. The feelings I have are still for you, Odango."

Usagi gulped, the beating of her heart quickening as she fought to keep her composure. She remembered the day she and Seiya said their final words before they went off to fight Galaxia. She remembered it so clearly, how he had admitted his affections and how she apologized because she could not return them at that time. But as the years had gone, Usagi had began to realize that what she felt for Mamoru was slowly fading. The passion dying down quicker by the day. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a connection with Seiya. She knew that she was supposed to be and should be with Mamoru, destiny had long foretold that. But, maybe destiny had made a mistake.

Her silence made Seiya anxious. _Did I startle her? Was it too much?_ His thoughts were all over the place, the more Usagi kept quiet the more he began to worry. _Maybe I should have used another approach..._ Seiya had to admit, the intensity of his feelings were not the same as it was before. The separation did contribute to that, though the letters did help in maintaining the lingering emotions.

"Odango-"

"We should take this chance to start over." Usagi finally said, breaking her silence. She placed her hand on top of Seiya's looking up at him with a smile.

"It's not too late to get to know each other right, Seiya?"

Her words took him by surprise, but it touched his heart ever so deeply. Those were the same words she had constantly reasoned to everyone during the war. It was during that time that Fighter had come to see that bloodshed was not always the answer, that sometimes all it needed was an explanation to understand. Without a second to spare, Seiya pulled Usagi into a hug.

"Seiya?"

He squeezed her tighter, keeping quiet as he was sorting out the overwhelmed feelings that filled up his heart. Usagi had always surprised him and never ceased to amaze him in her own little ways. That was why he pursued her, he did everything to win her over. _Your light is as beautiful as it was before._

Usagi reached out and hugged him back, lightly patting Seiya's back. "We never really got to know each other three years ago because of Chaos. But now since Chaos is gone, I really do want to get to know you, Seiya."

The idol pulled back from the hug, gazing at the princess that sat before him. He gave her a bright smile, rising from his seat as he reached out his hand to her.

"Then why don't we start now?"

Usagi returned a smile, happily taking Seiya's hand. As they reached the Tsukino residence, they exchanged a quick hug before saying their goodbyes. The two had settled a date next weekend and Seiya was more than looking forward to it. He came home in a cheerful mood, just as Taiki did, to which Yaten became curious. Though he had a pretty good idea on who the causes were, but he decided to let it slide. After all, he would be the same should he meet Minako again. But it didn't change the fact that Yaten became rather bitter at today's meeting. It wasn't because he didn't like seeing everyone again, it was just that, he was looking forward in seeing someone again too. _Tch. What rotten luck I have today. _The silver-haired singer mentally hissed at himself, plopping down on his mattress as he wandered off to the land of dreams.


	4. Changing Destiny

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Sorry I'm late with my updates recently. With the holidays fast approaching, I'm kind of in a pinch. Please expect chapter 5 to be late. Also, I'm happy to say that I'm working on another fanfic (which will be a one-shot) involving Haruka and Michiru! I'm kind of nervous about it, but well time to try something new! Anyway, I'd like you all to support my facebook page: Meredy90 ! I post all my updates there and any new upcoming projects will be posted there too. I would like to thank everyone who has continued to support my story until now, I promise to do a better job in chapter 5. Things will start getting serious by the time that chapter is released, so please stay tuned!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Changing Destiny**

"_Not even I can find a way to stop the storm"_

Finally, after a long while, Usagi didn't have trouble sleeping. In fact, she slept like a baby the moment she had arrived home. Brilliant blue eyes began to open sleepily, a hand rubbing one eye. The moon princess sat up from her bed, letting out a yawn as she glanced at the clock. The little hand stayed at the ten and the longer hand at the twelve. I slept in today. She thought, practically dragging herself out of bed as she stretched. "Yesterday was like a dream."

A quick recap of yesterday's events filled Usagi's mind, the reality of the Starlight's return brought a smile to her face. She felt tingly all over, a sensation she couldn't entirely explain. But she knew for sure it was because she was reunited with some of her old friends from the galaxy. Though, the princess has yet to realize that it wasn't just her friends that caused the sensation. Usagi went downstairs, happily humming to herself as she made a detour to the kitchen. She rummaged the refrigerator, taking out a box of milk and some bread that she immediately munched on. It was going to be another boring day, Usagi was sure of it. The princess made herself comfortable on the couch, letting out a frustrating groan. "What should I do?" she whined, gazing at the ceiling. Times like these Usagi would be with her friends at a small cafe somewhere, being noisy and enjoying each other's company. But high school was long over, there was less time to relax and everyone was far too busy fulfilling their dreams. I miss the old days.

The blonde was about to reach for the remote when an all too familiar sound of her ringtone echoed in the hall, glancing to her side, her guardian feline came running with Usagi's phone in her mouth. "Luna!" The cat threw the phone toward the princess' direction, to which she frantically attempted to catch it, only to fall face flat on the wooden flooring. Luna couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. "Usagi-chan..." she commented, putting a paw on her face.

Surprisingly, Usagi recovered quickly and sat up. She hurriedly opened her phone and answered loudly, a little too loudly. "Yes!?" she exclaimed.

"Ow. You don't need to shout, Odango." Said a voice from the other line.

"Seiya!" Usagi gasped in surprise. "How did you get my number?"

"You gave it to me, we exchanged numbers yesterday remember? You already forgot about me, Odango? I'm wounded." Seiya replied, pretending to sound hurt.

Serenity twitched, her irritation slowly being triggered. "Do you want me to punch you?" she threatened. But her threats deemed unsuccessful when she heard laughter from the other line.

"Sorry, I was just teasing." The Starlight apologized. "We're having a comeback show today at the park, I was wondering if you'd like to come."

There was a hint of shyness in Seiya's tone, adding more to his boyish charms. But as usual, Usagi failed to notice these changes.

"Comeback? Park? Right now?"

"The show will start in an hour, so are you coming or not?"

Luna looked at Usagi weirdly; the way her princess' expression kept changing began to worry her. "Usagi-chan? Who are you talking to?" she asked, slowly approaching the bun head.

"Not now Luna!" Serenity shushed, to which Luna let out a groan. Again? She thought, this was the second time she was shushed by the princess because of a phone call, the first time being yesterday. Who is she talking to this time?

There was a brief silence in the call. On the other line, Seiya was leaning over the payphone located a few walks away from the stage area. He had scurried off from rehearsal just to personally invite Usagi to watch the show. Much to Taiki's displeasure, he gave Seiya permission to leave. But only because Yaten had also scurried off to contact Minako as he got his hands on her number, thanks to his personal networks. Seiya let out a sigh, the feeling of defeat sinking in. I guess I'm being pushy.

"Look, Odango, you don't need to-"

"I'll go! I just need to prepare." Usagi finally replied, to Seiya's relief she said yes. However, he was bombarded with a few rants. "But really! Could you at least be considerate with your invitations? One hour is..." The moon princess trailed of, obviously not pleased with the time given by the idol as she was pressured to finish quickly. A woman needs to her beauty routine, that's what Usagi believed in, thanks to Michiru's influence. Ever since the violinist shared her beauty secrets to the girls, they had become quite conscious of their appearance; especially Usagi.

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry. I'll treat you to something to apologize." The raven-haired idol said in defeat.

"Anything I want?" Usagi confirmed, her tone questioning yet kept a mischievous touch as she was scheming to take advantage of the offer entirely.

"Anything. Just, don't overdo-"

"Alright! See you later, bye!" Serenity immediately ended the call, giving Seiya no chance to respond and cutting him off before he could lay down the limits of his offer. It was food they were talking about, and Usagi made no exceptions to food.

She got up from the floor, and dashed around the house to prepare. Luna remained clueless of her princess' plans for the day as she decided to take a nap on the couch. She assumed that the others would be there, because wherever Usagi was, her guardians were not far behind. Either way, she could easily call any of them if there would be a problem. If only she was this enthusiastic when she prepared for school. Luna let out a yawn and curled into a comfortable ball, quietly closing her eyes as went to sleep.

"Starlights! Five minutes until show time!" the stage manager announced, the idol group nodded in response as they stationed themselves near the stage entrance.

"So, were your attempts fruitful?" Taiki asked, gazing over at Seiya and then to Yaten. Who in return, found his question wounding to their ego.

"Of course!" They said in unison. "Relax, I was just asking." The brunette defended, an amused smile engraved on his face. Seiya locked an arm around Taiki's neck playfully, making the taller Starlight groan in protest. "How about you? You invited Ami-chan too didn't you?"

"I did not, now let go of me!" Taiki replied, breaking free from his companion's grip. He fixed his suit, straightening his necktie as he glared at Seiya. Maker was never fond of his companion's rowdiness, finding them barbaric most of the time. However, they made things less boring, for that he could easily excuse their behavior.

"Besides, I have other plans."

"Oh? Going on a special da-" Seiya was cut-off by the sound of music playing. The trio quickly looked at the now irritated stage manager, who was waving a roll of paper in the air.

"Looks like that's our cue." Yaten mused, grabbing his microphone from the table and walked toward the stage. His two companions quickly followed him, and as they made their entrance, the familiar greeting of stage lights were focused on them. The park echoing with loud cheers from their adoring fans.

* * *

><p>"Great job everyone!"<p>

The Starlights shared a toast with their team as they celebrated today's success. As the crew began to separate, the trio decided to stay in their lounge for a while longer. A knock was heard from the door, then a familiar voice immediately got Seiya to his feet. Yaten glanced at the door, hoping it was someone he was expecting as well.

"Excuse me?" Usagi peeked from the door, her buns poking out. Healer let out a sigh in disappointment. _It's just her._

"Odango!" the Starlight greeted, approaching the moon princess. "Thank you for coming. I thought you got lost again."

He earned a light punch to the arm from Usagi as she pouted. "Hey! I'm not a high school anymore. I know my way around. Hmph!" she reasoned, becoming defensive over the idol's teasing.

"Usagi! You don't talk to idols that way!"

Yaten immediately perked up, he knew that high-pitched voice anywhere. _Could it be..._ Then, another blonde had entered the room, shoving Usagi from the door to give her room to enter.

"Hello everyone! It's nice to see you all again!" Minako said cheerfully, her usual energetic demeanor oozing out of her.

"Oh? You actually came."

Everyone turned their attention to the silver-haired member, who had a smug smile plastered on his face, arms crossed and eyes focused on the inner senshi's leader. Minako gave him a smile, unaffected by his signature cold gestures. If there was one thing she had learned about Yaten, it was that his icy personality was only facade and that beneath that mask was a kind-hearted young man.

"Of course! It's because Yaten-kun invited me personally!"

"So, are you up for my offer?" he asked, taking his coat from the chair.

"Y-Yes!"

Yaten made his way to the door, passing by the two girls before looking back to his companions. "I'll be home late. Let's go, Aino-san." Minako hurriedly followed him, bowing and apologizing for her sudden leave to Seiya and Taiki. On the other hand, Usagi stared at the two with obvious confusion.

"What just happened?" she asked, pointing to the direction Yaten and Minako took. It was a long day and Taiki was no longer in the mood to entertain Usagi's questions, as he knew it would lead to a long explanation due to her inability to quickly understand the situation. As annoying as it appeared, Taiki didn't necessarily hated that side of her. Without further delays, the brunette rose from his seat and motioned for the door.

"I believe you and Seiya will be doing the same, Tsukino-san."

"Oi Taiki!" A flustered Seiya snapped, only to be ignored by the taller Starlight.

"Thank you for coming today. See you around, Tsukino-san." Taiki gave an amused smirk toward Seiya, proud of his little revenge. Not like it made much of a difference, but it definitely gave him satisfaction as he left.

"Seiya? What did Taiki-san mean?" Usagi naively asked.

"Never mind that Odango." Seiya said quickly, dismissing the hint Taiki had left. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Ah! Right, you owe me!" For a moment, the idol wished he didn't make the promise.

* * *

><p>The two ended up staying at the overpass near the busy streets of the business district. Cars came and gone and the city lights brightened up the dim streets of Tokyo. Seiya leaned against the edge, the strong feeling of regret overcoming. He wasn't regretful with Usagi, rather, he was regretful of the fact he had offered to treat her food knowing full well of her appetite. The moon princess was eating ice cream as she joined Seiya, licking the soft cream before it began to melt.<p>

"Thank you for the treat, Seiya!" Usagi chimed, offering one of her signature smiles.

"Yeah…no problem." There was a hint of despair in the Starlight's tone, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the girl. But the damage his wallet endured was another story. Seiya let out a sigh, reaching out to pat Usagi's head. The rest of the evening spent on conversations, catching up on each other's current standing and plans. Seiya found it rather amusing that Usagi had taken a business course knowing her hatred towards numbers. But well, she could always prove him wrong right? Their conversation didn't remain to be hearts and flowers however. The princess had revealed her troubles regarding her relationship with Mamoru, a revelation that did nothing but infuriate the Starlight. _That jerk._

"Odango, why do you keep putting up with him? He's hurting you so much already." Seiya scolded, facing Serenity who did the same.

"I don't know. I guess it's because Mamo-chan is important to me…" Her voice was filled with insecurity and uncertainty. This was not a pleasant sight for the idol at all.

"Sometimes not everyone important to you will make you happy." He replied, a little too coldly than what he had intended.

"I appreciate your concern, Seiya. I can't blame you that you're upset-"

"Upset? I'm more than upset! I'm actually in rage. The guy should be grateful that he's not here, so help me I would beat his pretty face." Seiya boomed, his composure slipping away his fingers. He had long admitted defeat when they left for Kinmoku, believing that Mamoru would take care of his sweet dumpling. But again, his assumption only brought him disappointment. He could accept the fact that Usagi was taken away by him. What he couldn't accept is the fact that his ex-rival broke his promise and made Serenity so depressed to the point of crying.

"Mamo-chan is just busy. I'm busy too! So there's nothing for you to-"

Seiya's eyes widened, he just jinxed himself. As he gazed upon the princess, tears were beginning to flow from her eyes. "W-What? How strange!" she stuttered, her hands beginning to shake.

"I have to be strong for Mamo-chan…" she mumbled, the tears pouring down like waterfalls.

_Tch. _Seiya was mentally swearing, his anger reaching its boiling point. He reached out, pulling Usagi into a tight hug. The sudden gesture surprised the blonde, but she couldn't hold back her tears; soon the princess was sobbing uncontrollably against Seiya's shirt. _I'm sorry you had to go through this, Odango._ The Starlight thought, feeling ever ounce of pain she felt as her tears stained his clothes. This wasn't right, this wasn't the return he expected to see. This was _not_ what he eagerly came here for. He wanted to see his dumpling's brilliant smile, the warmth of her voice and the sincerity of her heart. He didn't sign up to see Usagi turn into an emotional wreck. Seiya pulled back from the hug when Usagi's sobbing subsided, gazing directly into her deep blue eyes. "Is it too late for me to try?"

The moon princess looked at him strangely, sniffling as she did her best to cease her crying. "Too late to try what, Seiya?" she asked, looking back at the similar blue orbs.

"To try and steal you away from him." His hands were on both her shoulders, the grip firm but not painful. Usagi wasn't sure what to say, she didn't expect such a reaction from Seiya. It frightened her but at the same time it made her happy. It made her feel like someone cared, something Mamoru had neglected.

"Seiya… I can't-"

But just as she responded, Seiya took a very risky and dangerous move that day. He kissed her.


End file.
